


Basch/Reader Oneshot: Care For Me

by Cinnasin



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Final Fantasy - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnasin/pseuds/Cinnasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being injured from protecting you, Basch has to be taken care of by you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basch/Reader Oneshot: Care For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is a bitch and wouldn't let me submit this to my friend. So here it is put here. Anyway, for my friend who really likes Basch. Also typed this up at 4 in the morning so pardon the typos, hehe.

"Man, I can't wait until we get out of these mines..." Vaan complained.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have accepted this job in the first place!" Penelo scoled.

Balthier sighed. "Kids..."

Currently, you and the others that culminated into Vaan's group were trudging through the Lhusu Mines on the hunt for a mark given to you by Clan Centurion. However, your group's search has shown up dry, with the requested monster nowhere to be seen.

A few moments later, Vaan groaned once more. " Okay, seriously, where is this guy? We've been here for over an hour!"

"Don't worry, Vaan, I'm sure we'll see it soon enough," you tried to console. Of course, right after you say that does a unique monster show up. It seemed to be a large monster akin to that of a serpent. The group jumped back in alarm.

"Finally." Vann grabbed the spear that was attatched to his back, whereas Ashe took hold of her sword and shield and Basch his own sword.

"We'll leave it to you, then," Fran said, moving out of harms wayto let the three fight with no worries of crossfire. Likewise, you, Penelo, and Balthier followed suit.

Your grip on your weapon known as a pole tightened. To say the least, you were not a fighter. To the group, you were their main healer, trained in the art of White Magick. Thus, you stayed on the sidelines until you were called to heal, and then return to them. The current battle seemed even enough, but the three fighters were starting to show signs of exhaustion. You prepared one of you healing spells, just to be safe.

Soon enough, Ashe called out to you. "_____!" Nodding, the two of you switched positions on the battlefield. As you finished preparing to call out your spell,Basch, sparing you a glace, moved closer to you, covering you. The monster turned from Vaan to the two of you, preparing to attack, but your spell was already cast and the two healed, so you rushed out of the way, allowing Ashe to enter the fight once more.

The fight continued on like this for some time; three people fought, occasionally swithching to other fighters or to you for healing. But as the fight went on, so did it's toll on you. Your group, not carrying any extra ethers as you all thought the fight wouldn't last this long, and were all running out of MP. It wasn't such of a big deal for the others, able to fight physically as well as with magick, but for you, you were incompetent in the ways of actualy fighting. Hell, you could lose to a rat in the sewers of Rabanastre. Your niche was in that of healing, all which depended solely on MP. As it stood, you only had enough MP to heal once more.

Once you were switched back in, you thought it time to inform your members. "Uh, Guys, I'm out of MP, so this'll have to be it!" You cast the spell and nary missed being attacked by the serpent. Luckily, the monster only grazed you, as it itself was low on health and its agility becoming more sluggish as it continued to lower. Even so, it was still very fast, and it had realized something - you were easy prey. You were out of MP, you could barely defend yourself, and you were busy trying to switch positions. Thus, you were it's new target. You started to move to switch positions once more, yet the monster lunged at you. Because of this sudden change in thinking, you were preoccupied with dodging the attack and were unabe to switch with a nearby teammate.

Penelo, the one you were to switch with, shouted in alarm and tried to redirect the monster's attention, but it was no use. It had chosen who to go after. Balthier shot at the serpent, but it's mind was set. You had taken to running from the monster's wrath, as that was all you could do with your MP depleted. You would have ran in the direction of your fellow members, but the monster wouldn't let up and attack as you tried to turn.

You were strugging to stay away from the serpent, and the monster knew this. It stopped for a moment, and you, think it you chance to move, started to turn to the side, only to be literally be swept off of your feet. The momster had used it's long tail to swipe at your legs and immobilize you. You looked up to see the monster tense to strike your form, and squeezed your eyes shut. You suddenly felt a weight on top of you, holding you tight, and then a large amount of force hit you and the source of the strange weight. The grip on you nor the weight over you. Cracking your eyes open, you were met with a red vest covering a half-bared chest.

You gasped. "Basch!" The former captain was currently holding you under him, protecting you from the serpent's attack. This happened to surprise you and the serpent, the others managing to catch up to you both and the monster, attacking and continuing the fight. You pryed yourself from the man's death hold on you and observed him, he only grunting in response.

"It seems...you're safe."

"Basch! Oh no..." you muttered in horror. Located upon your protector's back was a large gash, presumably from the monster's latest attack, and was bleeding profusely. You grabbed the bag strapped to your back and ran through for something, anything to stanch the bleeding. At this point, the battle that your partners were engaged in and were close to finishing was far behind in your mind. Right now, your priority was the man bleeding out in front of you.

You managed to locate a roll of old bandages from deep withing your bag, and proceded to wrap them around his torso, Basch flinching but saying nothing to voice his pain as your worked. You had just finished wrapping the wound when the others approached you two, signalling that the fight had finished.

"Hey, are you alright?" Penelo inquired. You nodded as Basch made no notion to signify his condition.

"I told you we needed to prepare for the worst," Ashe stated. Meanwhile, Vaan had made his way to Basch's side with you on the other and helped him stand, him leaning on the two of you for support.

"I...thank you," he gasped out to you both, you and Vaan nodding in answer. At this, Basch felt his consciousness slip, and fainted, leaving you and Vaan to both carrying and dragging him out of the Lhusu Mines and into a nearby inn to rest and repair.

\------------------------

Basch opened his eyes to see a stone ceiling. Was he perhaps back in jail? However once he noticed the bandages around his upper body, the soft blankets wrapped around him, and you laying your head down on a desk near the bed he laid on asleep, he saw the was not in fact in jail.

He observed your sleeping face. It seemed...peaceful to him, like the troubles your group were facing mattered not and wasn't a first nor second thought. He sat up, or at least tried to, for the effort met him with unexpected pain, causing him to cry out and wake you up. You were slow to rise, taking you a moment to remember where you were and what was happening in front of you, as it was the middle of the night. Once you were coherent, you rushed to his side, easing him back down into the bed.

"Hey, you're not in any condition to do that," you scolded, yet your voice still soft and laced with a chuckle.

He sighed, looking up to you. "What happened?

"Well, that mark we went on didn't go as well as planned. You've been out for a day or so actually," you laughed pitifully."I've been looking after you for everyone else.

Basch closed his eyes in thought for a moment nd then remembered what had transpired on that day which caused him to be in this condition. He opened his eyes and returned his gaze to yours. "Are you alright?"

"...Huh?"

"_____, are you alright?"

"Um, fine, I guess. Why?"

Basch sighed, letting out a breath which he himself didn't know he was holding. "That's good. I had hoped that you wouldn't be harmed."

"Oh...that...why did you do that anyway?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you protect me like that?" You smiled sadly. "I was out of MP so I was basically a walking target."

Basch shifted positions on the bed he laid on. "I'm not sure what you mean. Why would I not protect you?"

"I couldn't do anything at that point, so what was the point?" you asked.

He sighed. "You're a team member. People close to each other protect each other, do they not?"

"But that's the problem!" you almost shouted. You didn't want to wake everyone up in the middle of the night yelling at an injured man. "I can't attack, I can't do black magick, I can only heal! Once that's gone, so's my worth. I don't even have much health. I'm not protecting others! Others are protecting me!" Basch only stared back at you. "Without my healing magic, I'm useless." That was when you heard him speak up.

"Would you please lean down for a moment?" You hesitated at the rather strange request, but complied, seeing as how you couldn't make things worse, right? However, once you did that, a strong arm coiled around your shoulders, bringing you lower to where you were laying on the owner's chest. Basch huffed slightly at the effort, but contented himself to nuzzling the crook of your neck. You were paralyzed at the strange contact from the mn, this being strangely out of character for someone like him.

"You're important to all of us...you're important to me," he started, holding you a little tighter. "None of us want to lose you? Besides, why wouldn't I wish to save someone who I cared for?"

You tried to respond, but you couldn't find your voice. Seeing that you had no response, he continued.

"Don't think that you're useless. Other's need you more than you think."

You thought of a way to reply, so you settled on a light hug to the still injured Basch. "Thank you." He hummed in reply, and then found himself yawning. Seeing that as a sign to get up and let Basch rest, you tried and mostly succeded in getting up, but a hand shot up to grab your own.

"It is improper of me to ask you of this, but...may you stay with me tonight?"

You sighed and smiled down at him. "Alright." Basch slowly made room for you on the bed, as he took up most of the room being in the dead center, and you seated yourself on the new space left for you. As soon as you laid down and got confortable, an arm sprawled around your body and brouht you closer, Basch already drifting off to sleep. You thought to follow suit, falling into a peaceful sleep as you were enveloped by the conforting warmth that emanated from the person cosest to you whom you cared for.


End file.
